


Fire

by angelsbow



Series: FE rarepair week [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Post-Time Skip, a little angsty but, no specified route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsbow/pseuds/angelsbow
Summary: Lysithea finds a sleeping Annette, and thinks about her feelings.Written for FE rarepair week day 5. Prompt: fire





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I was stuck on this day for like. a good while, and i was thinking that i wanted to write more lysnette (i can make a ship name for them right if no one else is making content for them? right?) so. here i am . doing that, though this is like several days late oops.

Not a single soul was here, except for a single flame that danced in the darkness. 

A warm, yellow flickering flame that drew Lysithea's attention into entering the library. 

There was a candle on a table; the fire burned in darkness. As Lysithea's eyes adjusted more, she noticed that there was a person hunched over the table, sleeping. It was Annette. 

The gentle light from the fire gave her face a soft glow, orange hues all over face. It was as if Annette herself was a warm fire that Lysithea wanted to touch, and to be greeted by warmth. 

But that was simply illogical. You cannot touch a fire without getting burned. And a person cannot be a flame, they are simply two different things. But perhaps there was a certain beauty in fire; for all the destruction it could bring...it could also bring warmth and comfort. 

That's the feeling Lysithea got looking at Annette. 

Her face looked so much at peace, with no wrinkles of worries of tomorrow or the war they were in. Lysithea was not sure if she's ever seen Annette this relaxed, unguarded before. She almost did not want to wake her up, but it was night time and she would not let Annette sleep in the library. 

There was paper all over the table. It looked like Annette was sorting something, but fell asleep midway. 

"Geez, that's a safety hazard," Lysithea mumbled to herself. There are far too many flammable things in this library...the wooden chairs, tables, papers, books, too many. It'd be a shame if such important material went up in flames. 

She blew out the candle, watching the fire that once danced go into smoke. 

Lysithea realized that blowing out the candle was a mistake. It was almost pitch dark now in the library. It felt like as if the warmth was gone from the room. The only comfort she could bring herself was that Annette was right beside her. It's fine, ghosts aren't real, Lysithea told herself.

"Annette, wake up. You can't sleep here," she gave Annette a tap on her shoulder, but the girl didn't respond to her touch. "Annette," Lysithea this time she shook her gently.

Annette's eyes fluttered slowly. "Mmm...Morning?" she said confused. 

"It's ten at night," Lysithea corrected her. 

"Ten...? OH!" She seemed to jolt awake from her realization. "Oh dear, I didn't mean to fall asleep. Aghhh...so much for getting work done," Annette looked disappointed in herself. 

"It can be done tomorrow." Lysithea told her. She picked up one of the papers sitting on the table, but Lysithea could hardly make out what is said since there was no light. "What is this?" Lysithea asked as she squinted to make out the words on the paper. 

"Oh just a bunch of important paperwork, mainly finances of the previous months. Byleth asked me if I could sort them out and recheck with out current finance plans to see if we could cut back on something," Annette told her 

"I don't mean to doubt your abilities, but isn't this something Byleth themselves should be doing?" Lysithea inquired. All of them by this point were used to doing all sorts of errands that the times of war required, but certain duties deserved more care than others.

"Yeah probably, but you know. Things are pretty hectic, so I don't mind helping out."

"Well in that case, I could help you if you want," Lysithea offered; this was an area that she was good at after all. "But tomorrow. It's getting late, I already blew out the candle. You should go sleep-- in your room."

Annette sighed, "I guess there's no helping it...though, it feels silly to go back to sleep after sleeping," she mused. 

"Linhardt does it all the time," Lysithea pointed out. Though in all honesty, she didn't understand him. How could you possibly sleep that much and do nothing. But maybe Lysithea was different from others, she had much to do. She was always moving fast. 

Annette softly laughed. "He does... but anyways, I'll tidy this up; you don't have to wait for me Lysithea."

"Ah...no, I can wait. Let's walk back together." Lysithea heard that there was a walking ghost in the monastery once. Stupid Claude. He was clearly lying during their academy days, but Lysithea couldn't help but think about it anyways. 

She watched Annette's hands pick up papers and neatly put them together in a pile. Lysithea wondered if her hands were warm like a fire. Her own hands were always naturally cold. Would they feel warm in embrace? 

"Okay, I'm all set." Annette lead the way out of the library, and Lysithea followed in step after her. 

They were not standing next to each other, or walking where their shoulders would occasionally bump into one another, but Lysithea felt warm next to Annette even with no contact. 

There was a fire in Lysithea's heart. It felt warm. Maybe she should snuff out these feelings just how she did with the candle, but they also felt good. Her chest felt warm. Like she was sitting by a fire place, embracing the warmth the fire provided her. 

Being around Annette was comfortable. 

She liked that. It was a dangerous comfort. Annette was like a fire-- comfortable, warm, beautiful but getting too close for comfort to her would leave Lysithea all frazzled and burned. She did not have the right to love. Not when her time was running out. 

But if she did...she'd happily accept this fire. 


End file.
